In a telecommunication network telecommunication signals are routed through a matrix system for appropriate connections within the network. Transmission lines carrying the telecommunication signals are connected to the matrix system for signal routing. Unused transmission lines tied to the matrix system occupy vital matrix resources that could be put into use by additional active transmission lines. Therefore, it is desirable to increase the capacity of a matrix system and allow more active transmission lines access to matrix resources.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a device that can conserve connections to a matrix system. A need has also arisen for a device that does not allow unused transport capacity from occupying matrix resources. Further, a need has arisen to increase the input capacity of interface devices in a telecommunications network.